thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sbcm133/The Challenge: Rivals IV (Redone)
Cast | |} Teams Pre-season Rivalries Males *''Bananas & Devin:'' The tension between the two began on Rivals III when Devin betrayed Bananas and started working with Wes Bergmann. The two would later exchange insults when the latter defended both Cheyenne Floyd and Sarah Patterson-Rice. Their rivalry intensified on Vendettas where the two began openly targeting each other. After Devin was selected to go into the ring, he began asking members of the Troika, Kailah, Tony, and Zach Nichols to vote Bananas into the ring against him, in which he was successful. Devin would then send Bananas home in the "Not So Bright" elimination, and proceeded to rub it in Bananas' face at the reunion. The feud reached a peak on Final Reckoning, after their partners, Tony & Cory respectively, got into a physical altercation. In an effort to provoke him, Devin proceeded to follow Bananas around the house for an hour and a half before Bananas began talking about Devin's father, who passed away shortly before filming. When the incident was brought up at the reunion, the exchange got heated to the point of a near physical altercation. *''Cam & Kwasi:'' During their season of Are You the One, the two were involved in a love triangle with Kayla Umagat. Tensions reached a peak when after a heated argument, Kwasi charged at Cam. *''Cameron & Cory:'' On Ex on the Beach, Cory began a relationship with Cameron's ex Taylor. Following the final Cut or Crush ceremony, Cameron made a joke to Andre Siemers and Joe Torgerson, two of Taylor's other exes, about her new relationship with Cory. Cory did not take kindly to the joke and after telling him not to repeat it, he attacked him. *''Cohutta & Johnny:'' During the course of Free Agents Cohutta became close to Nany Gonzalez. Nany jeopardized the relationship however after she hooked up with Johnny. While Cohutta forgave Nany, he and Johnny never got on the same page afterwards. *''Derrick & Tor'i:'' Derrick was the first Ex to arrive on Ex on the Beach when he arrived as Angela's ex, who had just began a relationship with Tor'i. Angela & Tor'i did everything in their power eliminate Derrick but was unsuccessful. After the exes were given the power to eliminate any original cast member, Derrick formulated a plan to get rid of Tor'i, which he did. *''Jozea & Shane:'' The tension between the two began on Final Reckoning when Jozea and his partner Da'Vonne Rogers did not vote the way Shane wanted them to, despite Jozea & Da'Vonne telling him that they would. After realizing Shane threw the Don't Push Me Around challenge, Jozea proceeded to call him out, leading to a heated argument. This would lay the seed for another heated argument at the Champs vs Stars reunion, which filmed after Final Reckoning. *''Kyle & Paulie:'' The two were involved in a semi-love triangle on Final Reckoning where Paulie became close with Kyle's ex Cara Maria Sorbello. This led to Kyle and his partner Brad Fiorenza sending Paulie and his partner Natalie into elimination, which they lost. After losing the first redemption, Paulie started an argument with Kyle, Brad, & Zach Nichols. When Kyle & Brad entered the redemption house, Paulie & Kyle got into another argument where the two were separated by Brad. Brad & Kyle then drew the double cross at the third redemption and chose Natalie & Paulie to compete against them, which they lost. At the reunion, the two got into another argument where Paulie said he wanted to go into a physical elimination with Kyle. *''Nelson & Tony:'' Following the first challenge on Invasion, Nelson felt disrespected at the fact that Tony didn't help his friend, Bruno Bettencourt, finish the challenge. This led to a heated argument that was broken up by security and the emergence of two rival alliances. Their feud continued onto XXX: Dirty 30, where Nelson sent Tony into elimination after drawing the double cross, while Tony sent Nelson into elimination after winning a challenge. While their rivalry seemed to have subsided on Vendettas, it reemerged on Final Reckoning when Nelson and his alliance constantly targeted Tony and his partner Bananas. This would result in the two pairs constantly voting each other into elimination. At the final redemption challenge, Nelson and his partner Shane were selected to compete against Bananas & Tony, in which the latter swept the former 3-0. Females *''Alicia & Taylor:'' The two were involved in a love triangle on Are You The One? 5 with Andre Siemers. After Alicia hooked up with Kam's perfect match Eddie Williams, Taylor proceeded to outcast Alicia. The two also proceeded to argue at the reunion, causing Taylor's friend Tyranny Todd to smack Alicia in the face. They later found themselves involved in another love triangle, this time with Cory, on Ex on the Beach. After a heated argument between Cameron & Cory, Alicia came to Cameron's defense, while Taylor defended Cory. Taylor then spit on Alicia, who responded by attempting to charge at her while stating she's "been ready to break Taylor's nose". *''Aneesa & Veronica:'' On XXX: Dirty 30, Aneesa revealed that she and Veronica share a mutual ex in Rachel Robinson. The two were also shown getting very touchy with one another. While both claimed nothing happened, Veronica tweeted that she felt Aneesa liked the attention the two were getting. This led to a heated argument at the reunion, where Veronica felt that Aneesa wasn't sorry. On Vendettas, Veronica was set to go against Kam in elimination, when they were surprised by Mercenaries. Aneesa was selected to go against Veronica in the Crazy 8 elimination. After the first round, Veronica broke her pinky and had to leave the game, giving Aneesa the win by default. *''Angela & Kam:'' After winning a challenge on Final Reckoning, Kam devised a plan to make sure that only her and her partner (Kayleigh)s' vote would count, making the target of this plan Angela and her partner Faith. This led to a strong dislike on Angela's part, which came to fruition when the two got into a near physical altercation at a viewing party for the first episode. When Kam's plan and the argument was brought up at the reunion, the two once again almost came to blows. *''Ashley & Faith:'' While Faith and her partner Angela were set to compete against Jozea & Da'Vonne Rogers in elimination on Final Reckoning, the pair were surprised by Mercenaries Ashley & Hunter Barfield, who subsequently sent Angela & Faith to redemption. While there, the cast members saw footage of Ashley hooking up with Kyle, who Faith had gotten close to at the beginning of the season. Prior to the second redemption, Faith revealed this information to the cast, leading to problems between Ashley & Cara Maria Sorbello. Faith then said she didn't feel bad about exposing Ashley. *''Chanelle & Zahida:'' When Chanelle entered the villa on season 6 of Ex on the Beach UK, she instantly clashed with Zahida. After getting into a heated argument over Sean Pratt, Chanelle physically attacked Zahida, resulting in her getting kicked off the show. *''Kailah & Melissa:'' The tension between the two began on Vendettas when Kailah felt the need to defend Kam, who had gotten into a near physical altercation with Melissa. At the reunion, the two got into a heated argument when Melissa claimed that Kailah cheated on her boyfriend with Tony. On the first night of Final Reckoning, Melissa attempted to clear the air with Kailah. The latter refused and told Melissa to get out of her room. Melissa didn't leave and Kailah shoved her, leading to a physical altercation that got them both removed from the show. *''Kayleigh & Natalie:'' The two were involved in an awkward love triangle on Vendettas when it was revealed that Kayleigh kissed Bananas, who was in a showmance with Natalie. Following an incident with Kailah, Britni Thornton & Jemmye Carroll, Kayleigh quit the game. During the airing of the season, Kayleigh outed Natalie as a lesbian on social media. Natalie stated the claim was false, before identifying as pansexual on Final Reckoning. Natalie and her partner Paulie then called out Kayleigh and her partner Kam for the first elimination, which the latter pair won. Once Kam & Kayleigh entered the redemption house, Kayleigh & Natalie were forced to talk. While the conversation seemed productive at first, Kayleigh expressed no remorse for outing Natalie, causing the latter to get in her face before being broken up by security. Natalie proceeded to yell at Kayleigh when the incident was brought up at the reunion. *''Marie & Sylvia:'' Though the two were close friends on Vendettas, their friendship shattered on Final Reckoning when Sylvia opted to align with her Lavender Ladies alliance from Invasion. After the alliance's intended target Bananas & Tony won safety, the alliance targeted Marie and her partner Cara Maria Sorbello. A distraught Marie proceeded to snap on Sylvia who responded by head-butting her. At the reunion, Marie revealed that she instigated the fight in hopes that Sylvia would be disqualified and she and Cara Maria would be saved. Game Summary Elimination chart Jungle Progress Competition : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won the challenge and a prize. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts